freeencyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon ball
Dragon ball is a series japanese series illustrated by Akira Toriyama. The plot tells us the story of Goku, A sian sent by sian planet to Earth. Who was trained martial arts in his childhood. More than 400 episodes have been adapted in anime series. The series is produced by Toi Animation(Dragon ball, Dragon ball z and dragon ball gt). The first part of series was originally seriealized in 1945 to 1946. Dragon ball series is one of the most popular series in the world. This series ranks in top 100 in the world. History The series begins here when Goku was sent as achild from planet Vegeta to Earth, He was found by a family of master Roshi, wo gave him better education. Then Goku and a member of Roshi's family, Bulma went on a quest where they had to collect the seven dragon balls. Goku learned martial arts in his childhood in his child hood. Afler this, he participated in the world tournament and everyone was defeated by him. He kept on further training with master Roshi, who taught him martial arts. During his training, he made some friends, a monk krillin, a namikian piccolo, human being yamcha, and a samurai warrior yajirobi. Vegeta Saga When Goku came to an age of adult, he met his brother Raditz, who came from planet Vegeta and ordered his younger brother Goku to destroy the World with him. When Goku refused to obey him, he captured Goku's son Gohan. Gouke was much tired at this moment. He and piccolo went to capture him, and at that moment, Goku was killed by Raditz. Goku was then in the other dimension, where he went on a way called snake way which was 1 million miles long. It took six months to Goku to go to the other hand of the way. When he reached there, he found King Ki, Who taught him further martial arts techniques. Goku alearnt a technique from him named as kaioken, and one spirit bomb. Both these techniques helped Goku too much to defeat his enemies. When Raditz was going to die, he informed Piccolo that after one year some sians will come and will defeat everyone. After this message, piccolo took Gohan with him and trained him as his sudent. Gokus other friends were also buisy in training. Yajirobi told Goku's friends that Goku can be alive if we collect the seven dragon balls. After this, Everyone was buisy in collecting dragon balls. When the seven dragonballs were collected and placed at one point, a dragon appeared and declared that it can complete one wish of collector of dragonballs. They said that make Goku alive. Goku was then alive. Now the sians came. They were two. They declared that they will sell the planet Earth to someone. The Goku's friends, z warriors said that they will fight with them but wont let them to take their planet. When two of some of them were killed then Goku came. He fought with the assistant of the boss, Napa and killed him. Now it was time to kill Vegeta. Goku used kaio-ken and spirit bomp but still he was defeated. Vegeta was then defeated by Gokus son Gohan. Frieza Saga Now the dragon of Earth, Shenron could not appear because the dragonballs of Earth were now useless without Piccolo. Now Yajirobi told that there is a dragon of planet namik. If we find the namikian dragon balls, Piccolo and our other friends can be alive. Now they travelled to Namik in Bulma's spaceship, and when they reached their, they knew about a bad person Frieza, who was more powerful than Vegeta and could not ve defeated by anyone. He destroyed Vegeta's planet, planet Vegeta. Vegeta said that he will take revenge from him and he tried his best but in vain. Frieza had a large company. His most powerful force was the Guineu force. This force consisted of 6 members. When the z warriors reached there they fought with them and defeated them. They stole the dragon balls from frieza and granted wish to make piccolo alive. Within minutes, piccolo was there to fight with frieza. He fought bravely but was defeated by Frieza. Goku arrived now. He fought with Frieza and in that battle, Frieza destroyed the planet. Goku and his friends were saved but Frieza was killed. 'The Androids' Now z warriors thought that goku was dead but shenron said that Goku is alive. Goku returned after somtime from a planet when he met with Vegeta's son Trunks who came from future. Trunks said that he came from future and his purpose to come is that he has to inform Goku about the horrible and dangerous creatures who destroyed everything in the future. He said that the only way to defeat them is to start your martial arts training and be ready to fight. He said that he has mad his time machine himself. His time machine was the only time machine in the worlds. Trunks also told Goku that the androids will come after three years. Now, when three years past, z warriors were waitin for the androids. The androids now came. They were not as powerful as Trunks told. Piccolo fought with them and defeated them. They ran away. Z warriors went after them but everything was in vain. Bulma approximated that they might have gone. Her approximate was true. When they reached there, they knew a truth that the androids they defeated were simple androids. The main androids were a great challenge. Then Bobo, a membrer of z warriors made a time machine hyperbolic time chamber, where one day is equal to 1 year. This time machine was made for martial arts training of z warriors so that they can defeat androids. Then a new android came who absorbed the other androids. He killed Goku but was killed by Gohan. 'Buu Saga' Now, six years past, Goku was dead, he was made alive for one day to participate in the world tournament. When the tournament started, a new creature came and told Goku about A strange, terrible, dangerous and horrible creature who was captured by sians 5000 years ago. He told that this creature is now independent and will kill everyone of us. Goku then went and fought with Majin Buu and defeated him 'Dragon ball gt' Many years past and a new danger came upon the World. This was Shenron who absorbed the power of dragon Shenron andd now tried to kill Goku and others but Goku fought bravely and defeated him. The dragon was then made independent.